spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome to Sea Paradise!
Welcome to Sea Paradise! '''is a Fan-fiction series created by Spongeman537 that anyone can help write! It's about Sponge Bob, Patrick, and Sandy moving to Bikini Utopia! Episodes Season 1 Season 2 '''25. Cuddle Trouble September 15 ,2009 Written by: '''SuperSaiyanKirby ' SpongeBob cuddles too much,and he then becomes famous for cuddling,which makes his friends jealous for him forgeting what famous truely means. ' 26. Gary, Gone Again! September 31, 2009 Written by: Spongeman537 ' Gary is gone again! Where'd he go??? (Wow, where is Everybody???) '''27. Andy's Own Episode! November 4, 2009 ' Written by: Spongeman537 Andy, Sponge Bob's friend, has his very own episode which shows his life before the Sponge Bob gang moved to Bikini Utopia.Note: This aired late due to airing problems. 28. mysponge October 3, 2009 Written by: Etenitey the hedgehog Sims come to Bikini Utopia. 29.Can You Give Me Another Hint? October 4, 2009 Written by: SpongeBob123 Patrick forgets how to drive, and things don't come smoothly when he trys to learn.Later, he forgets how to walk,talk and breath. 29.Rock,Paper,Star! October 5,2009 Written by:Wild Force Patrick makes his own way of Rock,Paper,Scissors:Rock,Paper,Star! 30.Andy or Darknees October 7 2009 Written by:Spongefan2 An evil plankton name landon tries to kidnapped andy(why??)spongebob tries to protect him 31.Trial By Music October 9,2009 Written By:SuperSaiyanKirby Squidward has been chosen to be in a Clarinet Club,so it's up to a Kirby named SuperSaiyanKirby to stop them from doing what they really do:destroy the new member. 32.The Return of Landon October 10,2009 Written By:Spongefan2 at the end of ep30 landon just wants to destroye spongebob (a trap)for plankton but he has a army 33.SuperSaiyanKirby's Form of Evil!(EVIL!) October 17,2009 Written By:SuperSaiyanKirby Anti-SuperSaiyanKirby appears and attacks the Utopia! 34.Nacho Madness October 28,2009 Written By: SpongeBob123 Patrick gets sick from nachos,and after getting well,he promise to never eat nachos again.Will he eat them? 35.Wooden Spells November 3,2009 Written By: SpongeBob123 Sandy messes with magic, and gets something that shocks everybody. 36.Time for bed! November 6,2009 Written By: SpongeBob123 SpongeBob Can't sleep with Sandy in the hospital. 37.The Icy Adventure November 15,2009 Written By: SpongeBob123 Patrick breaks Sandy's Helmet,and Sandy uses a spare helmet,but they need to climb a mountain.Can Sandy survive? 38.Krab One Leg November 22,2009 Written By:SuperSaiyanKirby Mr. Krabs loses one of his legs,but he needs to climb Mountain Kick to get a new one.Can he do it? 39.Welcome, Mr. Fancyson November 27,2009 Written By: SpongeBob123 Squilliam tries to kill SquidWard! 40.Well It's The Right Thing To Do November 29 Written By:Spongefan2 when landon been banished by the planktons he is feeling sad so the gang well save him and to be his new friend (at the end he tricks them again) Workers Please put your username here if you would like a job in this series an episode for this series. Remember, anyone can join. You may write down any other job in the show you'd like to be (Director, Storyboard Artist, etc.) * Spongeman537: Creator (Season 1-Present), Executive Producer, Head Writer (Season 1) * SuperSaiyanKirby: Writer(Season 1-Season 2),Title Card Artist (Season 1-Present), Executive Producer #1 (Season 2-3) * Etenitey the hedgehog: Director,Title Card Artist(Season 1-Present) * Sponge321: Writer, Title Card Artist (Season 1-Present) * TheBiggestEdFan: Writer (3rd Place), Title card Artrist (Season 1-present) * spongefan2:Writer,Title card Artist (season 1-present) * CDCB2: Title card artist (Season 1-Present) * Wild Force:Supervising Producer(Season 1-present) * SpongeBob123: Vandalism Reverter, Un-Orphaning Page (Season 1-Present) ,Head Writer, Executive Producer #2 (Season 2-3) * Phin68: Logo Creator, Writer, Executive Producer (Season 2-present) * MySimsisawsome:3D animator SEASON 2 ANNOUNCEMENT OK, Everyone's given good reasons so I'm closing the contest early- *Phin68, SuperSaiyanKirby, and SpongeBob123: You three are all in charge, and the Head Writers... I'm looking forward to the TV Movie you promised, so you three are now the executive Producers for the next season or 2... Good luck P.S. Don't use the Graph to make new episodes, When I'm back, I'm deleting it for it's poor condition and adding a different way to add them. Until next time, --Spongeman537 23:41, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Trivia * It has been announced that there will be 24 episodes per season * Announcement: Spongeman537 (the creator) is leaving the staff and will not be back for a while. * Announcement:'''Lightspeed Rescue left production,so he is replaced by Wild Force. * '''Announcement:We are at the ending of season 1! Category:Spin-Offs